jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 36
Season 36 (2019-2020) Jeopardy Season 36 (2019-2020) title card.jpg Jeopardy Season 36 Daily Double.jpg Jeopardy Season 36 Audio Daily Double.jpg Jeopardy Season 36 Video Daily Double.jpg Season changes: * The opening credits have changed to CGI animations of various 3D objects, depending on when the episode airs. Categories from the Jeopardy! and Double Jeopardy! round segments appear onscreen, with their corresponding subjects surrounding them. Then, we see the Jeopardy! logo'' zooming out to the center of the screen, with golden beams of light appearing on both sides of the screen, and creating a purplish sky background. Finally, the ''Jeopardy! logo then zooms forward, in which the "A" reveals the 2013-present set. * The contestant introductions, Daily Double, Audio Daily Double, Video Daily Double, Double Jeopardy!, and Final Jeopardy! graphics gained a new look to match the season's title card. * The split-screen closing credits gained a new look to match the season's title card. * The Daily Double logo next to the contestant's right shoulder now has a shadow outline. * This is the last season where Harry Friedman is the executive producer, due to Mike Richards taking over the next season. This season: * Season 36 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 9, 2019. * On the September 12, 2019 episode, three male contestants play for the first time since July 16, 2019 if J.J. was a male contestant. * On September 25, 2019, three male contestants play for the second time this season. * On October 3, 2019, a combined score of less than $15,200 going into Final Jeopardy! happens for the first time since April 2018, the leader having less than $5,600 going into Final Jeopardy! happens for the first time since December 2015 and more than $8,000 being wasted because of the unplayed clues happens for the first time since September 2018. * On the October 4, 2019 episode, the 8,000th episode aired on this date, with one male contestant and two female contestants. * On October 8, 2019, one female contestant and two male contestants play. * On October 11, 2019, one male contestant and two female contestants play. * On October 15, 2019, one female contestant and two male contestants play. * On October 30, 2019, three male contestants play for the third time this season. * On November 1, 2019, one male contestant and two female contestants play. * On November 21, 2019, one female contestant and two male contestants play. * On November 29, 2019, three female contestants play for the first time this season and for the first time since March 7, 2019. * On December 4, 2019, three female contestants play for the second time this season. * On December 10, 2019, one female contestants and two male contestants play. * On December 13, 2019, three female contestants play for the third time this season. * On December 20, 2019, one male contestant and two female contestants play. * On December 26, 2019, one male contestant and two female contestants play. * On December 27, 2019, one female contestant and two male contestants play. * Jason Zuffranieri's winning streak continues until September 26, 2019, after having won 19 games and over $500,000 in regular-play winnings. * The 2019 Tournament of Champions airs from November 4-15, 2019. James Holzhauer, Emma Boettcher, and Francois Barcomb face off in the finals ** Holzhauer wins the tournament with the $250,000 top prize, defeating Boettcher the second time they match up. * On the December 4–16, 2019 episodes, Jennifer Quail surpasses Larissa Kelly as the second-winningest female contestant, having won $228,800 in eight games. * Starting with the January 20, 2020 episode, the closed captioning sponsor is announced, right after Alex Trebek revealed the Final Jeopardy! category, ''and right before going into the last commercial break. * Due to The Greatest Of All Time Tournament, the College Championship has been postponed to April 6, 2020. * Season 36 of ''Jeopardy! wraps up on July 24, 2020. * Summer reruns kicks off on July 27-September 4, 2020. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline